You Are The Music In Me
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: I heard him sobbing...but then i heard him singing. And now...I think i just might love him. Troy x Ryan


"_Na na na na...._

_Na na na na yeah..._

_You are the music in me"_

The words were light. Feathers floating in the air, then gently descending to the ground.

It made me freeze. A sensation overcame my body, my heart pulling at my brain to force signals to my legs to walk towards the voice.

"_You know the words_

_"Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen?_

_There's a reason._"

I slowly shut my locker; trying to make it as light as possible so i could still here the gorgeous words that i was so familiar with.

"_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_or happy ever after_"

I started slowly walking up the stairs. The voice was leading me to my 'secret place'

"_Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Oh, you're pulling me"_

I finally arrived to the top of the stairs, and i stepped onto the roof. The voice was extremely closer—but it's voice box container was still invisible to me.

"_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the mus_—"

The voice suddenly broke. "Jesus Christ....." And then there were many sobs and sniffs, and the voice got back on track.

"_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met_

_Can't explain it_

_There's no name for it_

_Oh....you are the music in me" _

As i rummage through the plants silently, i finally find the singer. It is none other then Ryan Evans. His eyes are gleaming with tears, and i can tell he is trembling—even though it is one of the hottest days in the season summer. He has a piece of paper in front of his face—the music?

Suddenly, Ryan's head tilts up, and our eyes lock. His eyes go wide, full of fright. Tears blink out. He opens his mouth to say something, but finds that he can't, and simply looks down in shame.

I come out of my horrible hiding spot, walking closer to him.

My hearts thumps wildly, and i have to do my best not to jump Ryan and start pumping his dick.

Only a few feet away, Ryan says in a trembling voice, "P-please stop."

I freeze. "Im sorry."

Ryan shakes his head—which he refuses to raise. "Don't tell a-anyone......"

"Ok."

There is a silence.

_Damn he is so hot.....my insides are burning...his skin.....his lips........_I couldn't help thinking these thoughts. I was gay. Ryan was always so innocent......

Ryan suddenly sat up and started collecting all the stuff—books, pencils, paper. I could tell he was trying to hold back his whimpers and tears since i was there. But why was he crying in the first place?

As Ryan turned to leave without a word, i ran up to him and grabbed his arm. His head snapped back to stare at me with large eyes.

"Why are you crying?," i ask.

"I-im not crying....," he lies. "I just have something my eyes."

Ryan starts to weakly pull out of my grip. I clench tighter, and then pull him closer. He is forced onto my body. I let go of his arm and grab his so fucking tight ass. "Don't lie."

Ryan's hand unclenches from his shoulder pack's strap. "S-stop!"

I grope his ass more, bringing him closer. "Tell me why you were crying."

"Nnnn....i-i was......" Ryan's body temperature is rising extremely. I smirk, am i turning him on? Ryan wraps his arms around my neck, grinding into me.

Yes.

"I-i was t-thinking about s-stuff....."

I raise an eyebrow. "What kind of stuff?" He gets aroused quickly......hmpf :)

"Sss...ha...nnn.......a...p-person....." He grinds harder, burying his face in my shoulder. "Ahh....i...."

"What person?"

"Ya......yhou...nnn!"

Oh, this is a good day. He likes me. I smile, letting go of his ass and letting my hands roam up and down his body.

They slip into his shirt, and start playing with his nipples.

Ryan _screams_ the most beautiful moan ever, thrusting his hips into me. "That's.....nnn.....m...g-ghood....nah! Oh harder!"

Oh Ryan......

His nipples are twitching with greed as i brush against them and pinch them ever so roughly.

"Im goin...nhg....come....Troy...i...."

"Ha, no!"

I push Ryan onto the floor, getting on top of him and sliding off his pants and underwear.

His cock sure is happy.......

Ryan stares at me with wide eyes. "Troy what are y—Nhg!" Ryan's head thrust back in pleasure as i suck on his cock.

I have the tip in my mouth, concentrating on the hole—which is producing the loveliest pre-cum ever—and massaging the base of the erection with my hands.

It gets a little hotter. Ok, that's a lie, it gets allot hotter. His hips are thrusting, urging me to take him. _Needing _me to take him. I hold them down, smirking. Oh, Ryan......My tongue is fast pace as it sucks the tip—and my hand is keeping up with that. Ryan's try to cover his mouth, but he still can't shut the amazing sounds that leave his throat.

We both reach climax. I moan into his erection, and Ryan moans out my name, arching his back.

My underpants feel gooey and sticky as i let go of Ryan's cock, gulping down all the cum he had offered me—which was allot. It tasted so good. Like candy! Oh, Ryan tasted like candy. How nice!

I came up and kissed him. It was a long, passionate one. One that i should not describe(though, our tongues were like magnets, and the saliva being produced was immense, and the moans were beautiful).

Then we depart—though i do not get off him. I stay an inch away from his face, looking into his eyes intensely. "You have a really beautiful voice."

Ryan smiles. Its beautiful. It's like a sunshine. "You haven't even seen me dance."

I smirk.

Oh Ryan, how innocent you are!


End file.
